Helen Daedalus
Changeling Name: Helen Daedalus Mundane/Legal/Real/Other Name: Helen Greene Seeming: Wizened Kith: Inventor / Manikin (Elemental) Court: Autumn Virtue: Faith Vice: Pride Description Apparent Age: 27 Height: 5' 2" Skin: Pale and freckled Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Clothing: The most important thing is for it to have pockets. Lots of pockets. Probably including several you haven't spotted, and definitely containing all manner of things - bits from her latest project, tools, writing implements, a book or two, items she picked up in the Hedge that might potentially prove interesting... look, you never know when something's going to come in useful, do you? Physical Appearance (Mask): Slightly short, slightly rounded, and with a generally quiet demeanour, Helen is unlikely to be the most eye-catching person in the room. However, there's still a decent chance that you'll notice her before she notices you, given the amount of time she spends absorbed in either her thoughts or her projects. Her curly blonde hair is kept permanently tied back from her face, to keep it out of the way. On her right arm, she has a prosthetic hand. Physical Appearance (Mien): ...make that prosthetic hands on both arms, and let me tell you, they look nothing like the one in her mask. Or any earthly prosthetic you've ever seen, for that matter. Intricately wrought and astonishingly mobile, look for a little while and you'll see them move in ways no human hand ever could. Not to mention the built-in tools. If Swiss Army Knives grew opposable thumbs and started moving of their own volition, they might look a little bit like Helen's hands. Mantle: The slight scent, and occasional crackling sound, of bonfires. Personality: Helen seems happiest when she's in her workshop, either making something or taking something apart to see how it works. She normally seems rather shy around people, but get her talking about a crafting project or interesting intellectual problem and you'll see this shyness disappear. Noteworthy Merits: Arcadian Body (Dexterity), Lethal Mien, Token Maker Pinterest: Helen Daedalus Commonly Known Helen was one of James Arlet's "harvests", arriving in Texas to find herself 30 years and a continent away from where she was taken. She immediately requested a workshop, where she spends most of her time to this day. The items she crafts are truly impressive, ranging from intricate clockworks to a full-scale pirate ship - and yes, she made those hands of hers. Which, interestingly enough, bear an unmistakeable stylistic similarity to Alessa's leg... She sells most of the items she crafts, both in Changeling venues (such as stalls at the Winter Market and Summer Tournament) and out in the human world (via Etsy, an idea she got from Milada) Winter 2014: Helen is brought out of Arcadia by James Arlet. The following day, she is involved in a fight in the Hedge, when Ronin's briarwolf pack attack Queen Aisha. During this season she also frees Hunter Cloude from his secret prison (nearly starting an inter-Freehold war in the process), and then sparks inter-Freehold conflict again at the Winter Market when a broken item at her stall turns into a full-fledged fight between Houston and DFW. Uncommonly Known Helen was in love with her Keeper, and initially very unhappy at being "rescued" by James. On her first full day out, she walked into the Hedge in an attempt to return to Arcadia. Instead, she ended up at the Goblin Market, where she bought a spell that would let her find her Keeper, but in exchange had to temporarily barter away her love for the Fae woman. By the time she received this love back, she'd been persuaded by Milada that it was better to stay free, and ended up getting the goblin merchant to take away the love in question on a more permanent basis. Rumors Look at all the trouble that happened during her first season here: Aisha attacked by briarwolves, Hunter's escape, the Winter Market fight... somehow, Helen seems to have been at the bottom of it all. Do you really think that was accidental? Sure, she might act sweet and innocent, but Autumns never are, not really. She's up to something, you mark my word. Soundtrack * Blinding, Florence and the Machine Omen Short version: a vision of Helen as a child, hospitalised following the accident in which she lost her right hand OOC Information Player Name: Anna K Player Email: itokro@gmail.com Category:Autumn Category:PC Category:Dallas Category:Harvest